Le manque peut rendre fou
by Claryssa Watson
Summary: Sherlock est en manque de son cher médecin.


**Holmes/Watson**

**-Holmes! Oh bon sang qu'avez – vous fait?**

**John Watson se promenait avec Mary lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Sherlock Holmes totalement bourré et couvert de blessures. La plus importante semblait être l'entaille de sa jambe qui s'étendait de la cuisse jusqu'au jenou.**

**-Elle a l'air profonde déclara John, il faut que je l'amene a l'hopital, Mary s'il vous plait, rentrez a la maison et essayer de vous reposer, je vous appelle dès que possible.**

**-N'oubliez pas!**

**-J'en fait la promesse.**

**Il baisa sa main puis entreprit d'appeler un taxi.**

**Une fois à l'hôpital..**

**-Docteur, comment vas-t-il?**

**-Il est en salle de réveil, aucun organes vitaux n'est endommagé.**

**-Et sa jambe?**

**-Nous avons refermer la plaie, il a beaucoup de chance, la plaie ne c'est pas trop infecté, ce qui a évité l'amputation.**

**-Merci, je peut aller le voir?**

**-Oui mais peut de temps, il doit se reposer.**

**Watson entra doucement dans la chambre et vient s'asseoir près du détective puis il lui prend la main et dit :**

**-Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue Sherlock!**

**-Un peu de risque ne fait de mal a personne.**

**-Vous auriez pu perdre votre jambe!**

**-J'en suis conscient mais je savais que vous étiez là, vous êtes toujours là.**

**-Oh bien sur! J'aurais du m'en douter, vous aviez tout prévu!**

**-Cela faisais des mois que je ne vous avez pas vu! Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose.**

**-Vous me pourrirez donc l'existence jusqu'au bout! Si vous vouliez me voir, il fallait appeler!**

**-Mais mon ami.. Seriez vous venu?.. Non.. Il fallait un moyen infaillible alors.. Comme je savez que tous les jeudis vous empruntiez le même trajet, j'ai agi. A 20h je me sorti, je suis aller a un combat (boxe) et je me suis arranger pour avoir pas mal de bleue. Ensuite j'ai suivi un circuit, pour ne pas vous rencontrez. Je me suis arrété a un carrefour très réputé pour ses cafés et ses ivrognes. Il ma suffit d'un mot pour qu'un s'approche et me fasse cette plaie, je ne pouvais evidemment pas la faire moi même.. Donc, une fois meurtri il était 21 heures alors j'ai couru, je me suis mis à mon poste et a 21 heures 05 vous êtes arrivé et avez fait le reste. **

**Holmes se tut et regarde John dans les yeux. Ce dernier pris la parole : **

**-Vous n'êtes qu'un abominable connard! Je reviendrai lorsque vous serez prêt a me faire des excuses!**

**Et il partit en claquant la porte, furieux.**

**Alors doucement et pour la premèére fois de sa vie Sherlock Holmes se mit a pleurer et eut des remords, pour une fois il s'en voulait. D'habitude cela ne le déranger pas mais cette fois-ci Holmes croyait avoir perdu son cher John alors il se leva et partit de l'hopital.**

**Il marcha lentement dans la rue, le regard vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Il arriva devant la nouvelle maison de Watson et réfléchit au moyen de se faire pardonner.**

**"Ne réfléchit-il jamais avant d'agir? Pensa John, oh si bien sur, il ne fait que ça! Mais il ne pense pas aux conséquences de ses actes!"**

**John marcher, il était plus énervé que jamais et voulait se calmer. Il espéré que Mary lui ferait du bien. Il jura en poussant un caillou de son chemin. Arrivé devant chez lui il s'arrêta un instant et observa.**

**-Une bien belle demeure que j'ai se dit-il en souriant et il rentra.**

**Une fois son billet terminer il le glissa sous la porte en espérant qu'il l'aperçoive puis il rentra chez lui.**

**Mrs Hudson était dans sa cuisine, il vint la saluer (chose qu'il ne faisait pas d'habitude).**

**-Oh , où étiez vous passé?**

**-Je n'étais pas bien loin.**

**-Rien de grave j'espère!**

**-Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien, merci, et pour demain matin n'apportez pas le petit déjeuner.**

**-Ne pas l'apportez? Demanda-t-elle surprise.**

**-C'est cela, merci**

**Et il sortit en laissant une Mme Hudson perplexe.**

**Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et lorsque la sonnette retentit il en sortit dans une magnifique tenu de soirée. **

**John se tenait devant la porte d'entrée hésitant a sonner "est-ce que j'ai bien fait de venir?.." Et puis finalement il appuya et Mrs Hudson vint lui ouvrir.**

**-Monsieur Watson, rentrez je vous en prie, Monsieur Holmes sort ce soir.**

**-Allons bon! Et où vas-t-il?**

**-Je ne sais point.**

**-Ah Watson! Fit Sherlock en entrant dans la piéce, Je vous attendais, venez.**

**Il lui prit le bras et l'entraina dehors.**

**-Holmes! Que diable faites-vous?**

**-Ne faites pas d'histoires, suivez moi.**

**-Je...**

**Il l'entraina dans le fiacre.**

**-Holmes, vous n'êtes qu'un..**

**Il eut pas le temps de finir, Sherlock avait emprisonné ses lévres.**

**John se maudit de ne pas y avoir penser, bien sur! Holmes n'epprouvé pas seulement de l'amitié envers lui et ne dit-on pas que la meilleure façon de faire taider quelqu'un est de l'embrasser? Etrangement il se surpris a apprécié cela et attira Sherlock pour u autre baiser plus gournmand.**

**Il ordonna au cocher de faire demi-tour (au lieu d'aller a l'opéra)**

**-Peut etre preferiez vous voir cet opéra? Demanda le détective, une lueur de malice dans les yeux, un sourire en coin.**

**-Nullement, d'autre chose presse.**

**-J'en suis ravi.**

**Une fois dans la chambre d'Holmes, John demanda : **

**-Depuis combien de temps?**

**-Toujours.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit?**

**-Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé?! Il n'y avait que Mary qui compté! Elle vous aveugle.. Vous ne savez pas a quel point c'est crispant de désiré quelqu'un qui ne vois rien! Toutes ces années ou j'ai espéré.. Et puis quand je vous ai vu rapprochez d'elle, j'ai plongé et quand vous êtes parti j'étais dans un êtat lamentable.**

**Le médecin semblait en intense réflexion le visage dur.**

**-Watson mon ami, allez vous bien?**

**Ils s'assirent sur le lit.**

**-Je n'arrive pas a y croire! S'exclama John, pourtant j'aurais du le voir!**

**-Allons John! Vous n'allez pas pleurer! Vous êtes plus fort que ça. Et puis nous avons d'autre chose a faire! Dit il avec un sourire pervers.**

**Ils s'embrassérent avec fougue et vécurent une magnifique nuit.**

**Le lendemain matin, comme prévu Mme Hudson n'apporta pas le petit déjeuner. Sherlock se réveilla le premier, il regarda son amant dormir et dit doucement en lui caressant la joue : **

**-Tu est si beau, je t'aime..**

**Il déposa un baiser sur son front et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, John ouvrir les yeux et sourit, Holmes ne disait jamais de telle choses et s'il le faisait il s'arrangeait pour qu'on ne lentende pas. John était content de l'avoir entendu.**

**Il fit semblant de dormir et la détective revint, portant un plateau remplit de mets savoureux. Il le déposa sur la table et monta sur le lit ou il ce mit a califourchon sur le médecin.**

**Puis l'embrassa tendrement et caressa doucement sa joue pour le réveiller.**

**-John.. murmura-t-il tout en continuant sa caresse.**

**Il ouvrit les yeux et emprisonna les lévres de son amour.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime dit-il.**

**Sherlock eut une expression étrange, moitié géné, moitié énervé.**

**-Ainsi, vous m'avez entendu..**

**-Oui et j'en suis très heureux et puis je pense qu'a ce stade nous pouvons nous tutoyer.**

**-C'est envisageable, John.**

**L'interéssé frissona a l'entente de son prénom;**

**-Oh ça te plait.. John**

**Ils se regardérent droit dans les yeux et Holes dit dans l'oreille du médecin : **

**-Tu m'appartient John, je t'aimerai a jamais.**

**-Je t'appartient Sherlock, corps et âme pour toujours.**

**Holmes posa sa tête sur le torse de son ami et l'enlaça puis ferma les yeux. Watson serra ses bras autour de la taille d'Holmes, lentement ils se rendormirent..**

**Fin**


End file.
